


Memories

by Wimex



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biting, Blow Jobs, But likes Rhys butt, Drunk Rhys has no filter, Jack just doesn't want to think, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wimex/pseuds/Wimex
Summary: It was the same every year now on Angel's birthday for Jack. He just wanted to pass out drunk to forget her, but his stash had run dry and so he heads out to get more. It was now that he bumped in to a drunk janitor ranting to himself. He didn't care what the other man was complaining about, he only cared about the beer waving in the air.





	Memories

It was the same every year for the last three years for Handsome Jack. It was Angel’s birthday, and while he used to feel of enjoyment and happiness on this day, was now replaced by an extremely short temper and a bottle of whiskey. Or two. Maybe three. He tended to loose count, trying to drown out the memories of his now deceased daughter.  
  
She would have been 20 this year.

With a snarl, he took another mouthful and glared out his window at Elpis, further slouching into his office chair. He spread his legs out and let his fore arm relax on the armrest, slightly swinging the bottle back and forth in his grip. The dopamine injectors in his chair were doing absolutely nothing in calming the emotions swelling in his chest. It was the night cycle on Helios, and all the lights in his office had been turned off, with only the orange glow from the moon illuminating his features. 

His personal assistant and secretary had left hours ago. He had no doubt in his mind that they were eager to leave. He’d been snapping at everyone all day, including them and he knew that being in close proximity left them unnerved. Jack knew he was being particularly harsh today, but he just couldn’t help it. The turmoil of emotions in him kept him thinking about it. He couldn’t stop them from coming or going.  
  
All day, the what-ifs were running through his head. What breakfast would Angel want today? Would she be happy with a simple present like always, or would she left him go overboard with gifts? Did she want a cake with that Cryo Vine frosting that left a cool tingle on your tongue? Maybe the Sta-actus version, which let off a little pop when first touching your tongue?

What would she even want to do today?

He took another swig of the bottle.

Three years ago she died, helping those bandits in stopping him from opening the Vault of the Warrior by letting them destroy the eridium injectors from charging the vault key. She gave her life to their cause, and damn it, he begged them not to take her, to spare the life of his only child. When he realized that they weren’t going to stop, he tried to remotely slow the flow itself to a stop, to at least give Angel a little more time to adjust, but when the last injector broke and hearing his daughter scream in pain, he froze and could only watch on through the monitors and listen to her call him an asshole before breathing her last. It only took 30 seconds for him to recover from his frozen position and letting anger and despair take over his whole body.

After he took Lilith and rigged her up to charge the rest of the key, he returned to the cold body of his daughter and held her while he cried. Something deep inside him knew having her charge that key was wrong that he should have had the brains down at R&D find another way, but success and triumph after dealing with Zarpedon and saving Elpis and becoming the CEO of Hyperion took over logically thought, seeing Angel as the fastest avenue to get to the Warrior. She even agreed to it.

Thinking back on it now, was it because she wanted to actually help him, or because he ~~forced~~ persuaded her to do it?

After the bandits managed to defeat the warrior, his invisibly device came back online and he quickly retreated. He lost too much on his quest for the Vault, things he will never be able to get back. All he was left with now was questions and memories and those dreaded what-if. And of course, that damn, DAMN remorse.

  
Shuddering an inhale through his nose, he glared even harder at the damage on Elpis the Eye on Helios done, then he tossed his head back and finishing the contents of the whiskey bottle before pulling it back from his lips, hissing from the burn and eyeing the now empty glass bottle. He studied it for a total of two seconds then suddenly stood up and screamed at the top of his lungs, throwing the bottle at his window with all his strength. The bottle shattered but the window remained unharmed. He ran his hands through his hair before grasping tightly onto it and screaming his anguish through his clenched teeth, expelling all the air in his lungs doing so. He deeply inhaled through his nose and let go of his hair slowly, and forcefully relaxed his face. He quickly swiped at his damp eyes as he tried to control his emotions.

He quickly turned and stalked to the side of his office, kicking aside his chair along the way and opened a hidden compartment in the wall where his liquor was stored. He looked around for another bottle of alcohol. It took him a moment of picking up empty bottles to realize his stash was completely dry. He drank it all. He moved back, slammed shut the door and with a huff, headed out of his office to the elevator. The Hub of Heroism was bound to have something to drink to completely dull his mind.

 

\--

 

The Hub itself was quiet, almost peaceful as the night cycle dimmed the area. A few cleaning bots were around as well as the occasional loader bot patrolling the area. There was not a soul in sight, which was uncommon for the Hub. Jack stepped out of the elevator and looked around trying to find a store that stocked some sort of alcoholic beverage.

Stumbling through store after store yielded no results. The last store he went into had nothing and out of sheer annoyance, he swiped a few shelves clear and grumbled to himself as he stepped on the items on his way out of the store.

He walked towards the balcony behind the elevator that lead to his office, and gripped the railing, a deep scowl set on his face as he looked around at buildings set on the sides of the Hub. He was sure there was a liquor store somewhere in the hub. He could head up to one of the clubs on the station, but he didn’t think he had it in him to not get a headache from the music.

“-upid Vasquez and his stupid hair and his stupid pinky a-and his stupid hair.” Jack’s head snapped to the mumbling voice that managed to drift over to him.  
  
Leaning against the wall between the vending machines and a cleaning cart sat a drunk custodian, talking to himself as he waved a beer bottle around in the air as if talking to an audience. Jack stepped closer to him, eyes on the beer as it lured him in.

“Oooooh look at meee, I’m _VASQUEZ_ and I’m _soooo_ good at being STUPID and dumber than you and,” he paused as he took a drink and continued “and look at my ugly beard!” The man waved his fingers over his jawline and he mocked whoever he was impersonating purposely lowering his voice. Jack stopped in front of the man and noticed quite a number of both opened and unopened bottles next to him. The custodian didn’t even notice him, too busy is his mockery, by puffing up his chest and wagging his shoulders side to side, all while making silly faces. Seeing how drunk the man was, and his exaggerated movements actually lightened Jack’s dark mood a bit.

Leaning down, Jack cleared some empty bottles away before taking a seat next to the man and picking up a full bottle and looked around for something to pop the cap with. He eyed the man’s prosthetic arm, before grabbing it and pulling it close, not caring if the beer in the man’s hand spilt.

“W-what …?” The drunk looked down at the hand that was suddenly on his arm, staring at it in confusion. Jack used the side of one of the arm platings to catch the lip of the cap, and in one swift movement he popped the cap and took a few mouthfuls. He pulled the bottle back and sighed, sliding his eyes closed and leaning his head on the wall. He mused that it wasn’t as cold as it could be and tasted like piss, but a drink was a drink and he wasn’t going to complain. The other guy though had other plans.  
  
“Ex-fucking-cuuuuuse me!” Jack opened his eyes and looked to the drunk man in the corner of his eye. He was still staring at his arm that Jack used to open his beer with such an offended look on his face. That had caused Jack to raise an eyebrow and took another sip of his beer. Slowly the man twisted his body around and using his flesh hand, poked Jack in the chest. The man was staring intensely at his pocket watch.

“First of all: Rude!” The man yelled and leaned closer to his watch, slightly swaying side to side. “That was my beer, a-and that was my _arm_!” He leaned all the way in until his nose was smooched against the watch. Both of Jacks eyebrows rose right to his hairline in shock. He took another sip of his beer curious at what this man was going to do. The drunk squinted angrily down at his pocket watch.

“And since when did loader bots even drink?” He whispered out in a slur. Jack lost it and before he could swallow the rest of the liquid in his mouth, it came out as a spray as he tried to hold it in and a gut laugh was pulled out of him, shocked the other man into pulling back in bewilderment.

That was something Jack did not expect the other man to say. He rested a hand on the man’s shoulder and he leaned on him, trying to control his laughter. It took while but after a few deep breathes the air back in his lungs and looked over to the other man with tears of laughter in his eyes. The other man was finally looking at Jack’s face with a stunned expression, he jaw slack.

“U-uh, you’re Handsome Jack.” He stared with a slight sway to his body as he tried to focus his eyes on Jack.  
  
Jack grinned and nodded, “Sure am Buttercup.” Bringing the beer back up to his lips, he finished the rest of it and putting the empty bottle down. He grabbed another one and just like before, he used the arm to open it. “Say, what’s your name Cupcake?” He sipped a newly opened beer.

“It’s Rhys.” He said slowly, still unsure as he still looked hard at Jack. Jack himself nodded before once again leaned back on the wall, a soft smile gracing his lips.

“Nice name. I like it.”

“Yeah, it’s a good name because it’s mine.” Rhys leaned back with Jack and drank his own beer. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Rhys occasionally glancing at Jack unsure if he was actually there. It ended when he started to laugh softly to himself and brought his beer up to his eyes to inspect it. Jacks eyes followed his movements.

“Shit, what is in this? I can’t believe I’m imagining _the_ Handsome Jack sitting next to me in the middle of the night, drinking my beer. Ahh damn, I need to s-stop this whole drinking thing.” He giggled and shook his head in disbelief all while still looking at the beer in his hand. Jack snorted.  
  
“You think I’m an imagination sweetcheeks?” Jack grinned at Rhys only to have Rhys grin right back to him while nodding. “Any why is that?” Jack asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Rhys leaned closer to him, his shoulder was pressed against Jack’s own, and whispered like he was telling a secret. “C-cause if you were real, I’d kiss you right here cause you’re so handsome.” Rhys bit his bottom lip and grinning stupidly.

“In fact, if the real Handsome Jack was here right now, I’ll suck his cock. God, I bet it’s so big.” Rhys moaned slightly in thought causing Jack to laugh softly. Jack put his beer gently on the floor beside him and leaned closer to Rhys letting his forehead and nose touch the others. Lips just shy of touching the others.

“Hmm, really now? So, tell me Rhys, what is stopping you from kissing me right now?” Jack muttered softly, running the back of his fingers gently against Rhys’s jawline causing him he let in a shuttering breath, eyelids fluttering, but still open. Rhys eyes flickered back and forth from Jack’s own eyes.  
  
“Because I’ll be disappointed if you disappear and I’ll notice that I’m actually kissing a garbage can.” Rhys spoke sensually, his eye hooded, cheeks flushing red. Jack paused for a second before throwing his head back and laughing before letting his forehead fall on Rhys’s shoulder, laughter still coming out of him.

“Ah geeze, Rhysie, you sure know how to ruin a mood.” Jack laughed. He let out a happy sigh and moved back up taking a good look at him. Rhys was smiling at him.  
  
“See! I-I was right! You’re just my hallucination.” He grinned triumphantly, drunkenly pumping a fist into the air. Jack smiled right back, and swung an arm around Rhys, pulling him close.  
  
“You know what Rhycakes? You’re alright.” Jack chuckled and patted his shoulder. Rhys still had that big, dopy, smile on his face. Jack picked his beer back up and hand held it up to him. Rhys brought his own up, clinked it with Jacks before both men drank what was left in their respective bottles. Rhys finished his, then let out a loud burp before standing up, Jack’s arm sliding easily from his shoulder, and using the wall to balance himself.

“Welp, Hallucination Handsomely Handsome one, that’s it for me.” He swayed slightly in his spot and Jack looked up at him with a smile on his face. “It’s time for me to do that thing I now do and earn money.” He didn’t move from his spot though when Jack stood up next to him.

“Nuh-ha, Pumpkin. You are going to march right back to your place and you’re gonna put your drunk butt to bed!” Jack stepped into Rhys space and put both his hands on his shoulders. “Consider it your big boss’s order, and if your boss has a problem with it, they can take it up with me!” He proudly proclaimed as stepped back and shooed Rhys away with hand motions. Rhys snorted but started stumbling away with a ‘Toodaloo’ and a wave of his fingers in Jack general direction.

Jack himself watched Rhys leave, but looked down at his butt and hummed and nodded in appreciation. “Mmhmm, Rhys, that uniform is doing wonders for your perky butt.” He mumbled to himself.

Looking down around himself, Jack ‘oohed’ and quickly picked up the few beers that were unopened and left the area, wanted to get back to his penthouse asap. Drinking with Rhys left him feeling light and happy, letting him forget why he was down in the Hub looking for a drink in the first place.

 

\--

 

When Jack woke up, he was sprawled out on his couch, face down in the pillows with a throbbing headache. With a groan, he lifted his head and squinted at the light coming from his window. He lifted himself in a sitting position and wincing when an empty beer bottle rolled of the couch and clinked too loudly with another bottle.

He yawned and smacked his lips together a couple of times, grimacing at the taste of the beer on his tongue. He quickly unclasped his mask and placed it beside him and rubbed his cheeks, moving his scar and feeling the stubble growing.  He scratched it before rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and with a mighty grunt, he stood up.

“Whoa.” He mumbled to himself as vertigo hit, forcing him to put his hands out to steady himself. He waited for the room to stop spinning and placed a hand on his head, before carefully making his way to the kitchen for some much needed aspirin. Somehow he made it without tripping over his own feet.

He pulled out a draw and took out the tablets popping two out and grabbed a clean glass that was on the drying rack. He quickly filled it up with tap water and took the pills. The coolness of the water, quenching his parch throat. He filled up the glass one more time, and downed it. He put the glass down trying to recall memories from last night.

As per becoming a tradition, he drowned himself on her birthday, but he remembered that he also when to the Hub when his liquor stocks became dry, trying to seek out more. That was when he bumped into the drunken custodian. Jack smiled when he remember the man drunkenly ranting to himself. Rhys was rather hilarious and turned out to be a great distraction from the initial reason why Jack himself needed to get drunk yesterday. He done so well as a distraction, Jack forgot all about Angel, and simply enjoyed the company of the other man.

Jack needed to pay Rhys a visit, to at least thank him, and maybe replaced the beer he took and drank from him.

He stretched, letting his bones crack and set off to have a shower to wash the stink of alcohol off him. He made sure to grab his mask on the way. No doubt it stunk too and Jack definitely didn’t want to put it back on and have the smell permitting though his nose all day.

 

\--

 

A week has passed by, and Jack stood in front of his window staring out into space, while nibbling on the nail of his thumb. All week, he kept thinking of how to repay Rhys for helping distracting his mind from more dangerous thoughts.  

He thought of a few different ways to do so, from simply replacing the beer, to giving him use of the moonshot cannon to shot whatever bandit camp he wanted, to showering him in gift boxes. In the end, after overhearing some underlings talking on their ECHO about what dinner their spouse was making that night, Jack decided the best way to thank the man was to take him out for dinner.

The best fine dining restaurant on Helios was The Sun’s Halo in the western side of the station. Jack always had a reserved spot for himself, tucked away in a secluded area, away from the others patrons.  He always liked to pop in unannounced to help keep the staff on their toes.  
  
The idea of dinner sounded good. The kid was pretty hot, and had a fine ass. Maybe he could see how well his mouth was wrapped around him. He snorted to himself. Freaking garbage bins and Rhys’s ability to ruin moods.

Quickly nodding to himself, Jack turned around and jumped into his chair and quickly loaded up his terminal, wondering what Rhys’s schedule was. His eyebrows drew together in annoyance when he couldn’t find his name in the employee databank. With a twitch of his nose, he looked up a list of all the names of those working as a custodian.

He quickly scrolled his way down to the ‘R’s and individually went through every name starting with an ‘R’, glancing at each employees face until he found him. Rhys Sterling, 28, and originally from Hieronymus, but studied programming and engineering on Eden-5, then when graduating, he applied for a job and was immediately accepted into Hyperion. There was a note mentioning that he was actually the top of his classes. Jack’s eyebrow rose as he noticed the number of achievements he accomplished during his time as a programmer with the corporation. Why was he a janitor now, with a record like this?

He frowned, and nibbled his bottom lip as his studied Rhys’s ID photo.

The two different colour eyes stood out. One was honey brown, and the other was a bright turquoise. Leaning closer to the monitor, Jack made note that it was an ECHO eye. Hmm, how did he not pick that up? Well he was pretty drunk when he met Rhys. In the employee comments, it said that Rhys actually volunteer for the cybernetic surgery, to have the eye implanted.

 _‘Tough cookie’_ Jack smiled to himself before opening up Rhy’s work timetable.

Tonight was actually his night off. Jack grinned and glanced at where Rhys’s address was in the station, before quickly turning off his monitor, grabbing his ECHO then strolling purposely out through his office, like a man on a mission.

Well, to be honest, it kind of was. Jack was indebted to Rhys and he was sure he was going to pay him back through a delicious dinner.

Making his way to the eastern tower apartment complexes, Jack walked through the hallways, glancing at each number, getting closer and closer to Rhys’s own door. A few people froze when they spotted him and quickly moved out of his way, hugging themselves closer the walls, hoping not to get caught in his path for fear of death, but no doubted wondering what he was up too. 

When he made it down another hallway and found Rhy’s number, he stopped and looked down both ends of the hallway. No one was there, and Jack inhaled as he knocked rapidly on the door, trying not to tap his foot anxiously. He could hear the shuffling on the other side, and then a loud band before he heard Rhys yelping. Jack snorted and Rhys opened the door with a disgruntled look on his face as he was looking down, rubbed his shin. He looked up and froze once he saw who was at his door. Jack gave him a big toothy grin.

“Heya Kitten!” Jack leaned against the door frame with a smirk on his face, wagging his eyebrows at Rhys. The other man just blinked, still in shock of having the Handsome Jack at his front door.

“So, uh, are you going to let me in or what?” Jack cheerfully said to Rhys.

Rhys gasped and quickly stepped aside with a “O-of course, sir.”

The CEO winked at the other man then pushed off the frame and waltzed in the apartment eyeing the place. Rhys closed his door and stood in the same spot as he watched Jack look around his place, poking at items sitting on his dinning table, even going so far to pick up a small potted plant and sniffed it before putting it down and rubbing his nose. He turned around and looked at Rhys.

“Homely, huh?” Rhys merely nods not sure what to do, as Jack moved to his couch and flopped onto it, kicking his legs onto the small coffee table in front of it. He hands tap an unknown rhythm on his thighs as he regards Rhys. “So I bet you’re wondering why I am here, am I right Pumpkin?” Jack smiles in Rhys direction.

“Yes sir.” Rhys manages to say without stuttering. He cautiously steps closer to Jack, stopping close enough so he wasn’t in Jacks reach, yet not too far away to make it too awkward, making sure to keep his head slightly bowed and avoiding eye contact. He brings his hands up and nervously rubs his hands together, cybernetic thumb running up and down the palm of his flesh hand.

Jack stops tapping his hands on his thighs and jumps back up and quickly steps closer to the younger man. Rhys himself tenses, but otherwise doesn’t move. Jack sighs softly. “Relax, I’m not here to hurt you. I’m here to thank you.” Rhys’s head instantly shots up and looks into Jack’s eyes in shock.

“W-with what sir? I don’t think I’ve done anyth-“ Jack quickly places a finger on his lips quickly, quieting him with a small ‘shh’.

“You did, whether you realize it or not. A week ago, I was having … Well, let’s say a very, _very_ , bad day. I ran out of something to drink on my office, so I came down to the Hub and I found you, completely off your rocker, drunk and so I joined you.” Jack paused to slide his finger from Rhys’s lips to softly caressing his cheek, gently rubbing this thumb under his ECHO eye. Jack’s own eyes followed the movement of his thumb, then looked back into Rhys’s eyes before continuing.  
  
“You were there ranting to yourself about some person or another, I-I dunno, I wasn’t really paying attention, but we talked for a bit, and for that small amount of time that we were drinking together, you completely distracted me from my thoughts.” As if he was going to mention Angel to anyone. “You were so funny. I haven’t laughed like that in a long time, ya know?” He said softly, giving Rhys a soft smile. They stayed that was for a few seconds until Jack placed both his hands on the younger man shoulders and grinned.

Rhys brought a hand up to cover his mouth as his eyes widened in recognition of those memories, a soft blush appeared on his cheeks. He was incredibly drunk that night, and Jack was actually impressed he remembered that night.  
  
“And that, Rhysie-cakes, is why I’m going to take you out to dinner!” He exclaimed and Rhys eyebrows rose to his hairline and sputtered.  
  
“B-but sir, I-I, ah, well …” His mouth opened and closed as he tried to find his words, giving Jack the impression of a gold fish. He snorted at that thought.

“Nope, no talking your way out of it! And enough of this ‘sir’ crap, you’re making me age every time you say it. Just call me Jack, or Handsome.” He winked with a smirk. “Now quickly get yourself ready and we’ll head off. I don’t really care what you we- “ he was interrupted by a few sharp knocks on the door, and he quickly glanced over his shoulder at it with a quick down turn of his lips. He looked back at Rhys and slid his hands down his arms before letting going. “Expecting company Cupcake?”  
  
“Yes sir, I-I mean Jack … Umm Handsome Jack sir.” He rubbed his neck nervously. “I ordered pizza.” He sucked in his bottom lip and chewed on it. Jack watched it _‘Damn, that’s cute.’_

There was another few knocks on the door.

“Well, are you going to get that Pumpkin?” Jack went back and sat on the couch, leaning comfortably against the backrest as he watched Rhys quickly answered the door and accepted the pizza before closing the door, and stepped closer to Jack and placed the box on the table. He opened it and stood there as he watched Jack leaned in closer and smelling the aroma that came off the pizza.

“Mmm smells good Kitten. Nice choice too. Guess we can both stay here and share that pizza instead of going out.” He tapped the space on the couch next to him. “Come sit down, you’re making me feel all weird when you’re just standing around like that.”  
  
Rhys quickly took a seat close to Jack, trying not to sit too close to him, but the other man was having none of it. Jack grabbed a slice and scooted over to him, and pulled his arm over his shoulder. He put the slice up to Rhys mouth.

“You bought it, so you get the first bite.” Jack softly spoke to him. Rhys opened his mouth and took a bite off from the tip of the slice, but let out an undignified squawk when the cheese stretched between his mouth and the slice. A blush spread across his face and it only worsened when the older man leaned in and cut off the strings with his own teeth, grinning and looking Rhys right in the eyes, watching the redness on his cheeks spread.  
  
Jack laughed though his nose and took a proper bite out of the slice. As he chewed, he moaned in appreciation right next to Rhys ear. Rhys whimpered as he glanced at Jack. Jack finished his mouthful and rested his chin on his shoulder.

“Absolutely delicious.” He whispered, and exhaled on Rhys ear. Rhys shuddered and closed his eyes as he exhaled. He turned his head to the older man and swallowed nervously.  
  
“Yeah, the pizza is good.” He softly whispered back.

“I wasn’t talking about the pizza Rhysie.” Jack tightened his hold on Rhys’s shoulder, and without looking he tossed the pizza slice back into the pizza box. Rhys immediately started to chew on his bottom lip again and Jacks eyes darted down looking at it.  
  
“And that right there is absolutely adorable.” Jack was sure at this point, Rhys’s blush must have reached his ears with how red he was. Jack leaned closer, and lightly pressed his lips to Rhys’s own before pulling back to look him in the eye.

Rhys’s eyes fluttered open and he sighed as he looked at Jack. Not a second later, Rhys grabbed the lapels of Jack’s jacket, and pulled him in a deeper kiss. The older man hummed and ran the hand from Rhys’s shoulder though his hair instead. It was soft and Rhys sighed in the kiss, which caused Jack to quickly push his tongue in. His other hand went to the others hip and squeezed it.

They separated and Jack quickly latched onto Rhys’s jawline, mouthing his way down to his throat where he gave a small nip, before licking it and went straight to sucking at his jugular. The younger man whined and wrapped his arms around Jack’s shoulders. He used his flesh hand to rub up and grab a fistful of Jack’s hair tightly, causing him to let go of his throat and shudder a warm breath along his neck.

“F-fuck Kitten, you have no idea what you’re doing to me.” He ran a hand down his back making Rhys’s arch and shiver. With a burst of courage, Rhys let go of his hair and jumped right into his lap, causing Jack to lean back into the couch before quickly taking off his top showing off his perky nipples in front of Jack. Jack admired the view, his pupils blown as he took in the lithe being in his lap.

Jack growled and ran his hands up and down the sides of Rhys’s chest, unable to hold himself back as he attacked a nipple, licking and sucking at it.

“Nngh Jack, yes …” Rhys sighed out and gripped Jack’s shoulders feeling the muscles underneath all of the layers he wore. Jack quickly moved his head and paid attention to the other nipple, but made sure to play with the one he just left by pinching and rubbing it. He ground his hips down on Jacks growing bulge, moaning at the sensation as it rubbed along his own.  
  
Jack had no idea where Rhys found this sudden confidence from, but he definitely wasn’t complaining. From a shy, mumbling mess to a being that radiated sex that could match his own. He felt like he hit the jackpot.

The older man licked his way up to nibble at a collarbone when Rhys slid down from where he was sitting on his lap to kneeling between his knees off the couch. Rhys looked up at Jack and palmed at Jack’s covered dick, causing him to roll his hips up at the sensation.  
  
“I believe last week I said that if you were here, that I’d suck you off.” Jack groaned and ran a hand through Rhys’s hair, as the younger man deftly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, pulling his semi-hard cock out, giving it a few tugs with his flesh hand, keeping his cybernetic one griping Jack’s thigh. “Mmm, commando huh? And I was right, you are big.” He whispered just before he ran the flat of his tongue against the underside of his cock. Jack moaned.  
  
“Yeah baby, and it’s all for you.” Jack spread his legs a little wider, exhaling loudly as Rhys sucked along the side of his cock, moving up before sucking the head into his mouth. Jack groaned as he felt Rhys rub his tongue underneath the head and then start to bob his head up and down his member. Jack massaged his hand in Rhys hair, thoroughly enjoying how Rhys’s sucked him like a man starved. He whined and gripped the hair in his hand when Rhys suddenly when all the way down to the hilt, and swallowed.  
  
“Damn Rhysie, you suck dick like a pro.” He managed to choke out. Rhys pulled back to fill his lungs with air, saliva dripping down his chin, making sure to use his hand to continue to rub at Jack’s cock, before descending back onto it eagerly, making sure to moan long and hard around it.

Jack couldn’t hold on any longer, and quickly pulled Rhys off his dick, making the younger man whine as he eyed a strand of saliva that stubbornly clung on.

“Clothes. Off. Now.” Jack growled out and Rhys obeyed, standing up to quickly take off his pants and briefs. Jack kicked off his shows and stood up to took off his layers as quick as he could. Rhys raked his nails softly though Jack’s chest hair and nibbled at his neck as the other man managed to pull his pants off, kicking it off to the side.

  
“Want you, Jack.” Rhys wantonly spoke, as Jack grabbed his ass and squeezed the cheeks pulled their cocks flush together. Jack licked his ear and rolled his hips against Rhys’s.  
  
“I know Kitten. Where’s your bedroom?” They kissed and Rhys pulled back, grabbing Jack’s hand and pulled him down a hallway. Jack peppered kissed on the back of Rhys neck as he opened a door, before picking up him up and dropping him on the bed in the middle of the room. He stood above Rhys and admired him, dragging his eyes all across his form. Rhys bit his lip and spread his legs invitingly, and pumped his cock. There was a glimmer of pre-cum leaking from the tip.  
  
“J-Jack, I need you.” He whimpered, and Jack swore as he descended on Rhys, slapping the hand away from his cock to replace it with his mouth. Rhys moaned loud when Jack swallowed him all in one go, nose brushing up against his skin. Jack pulled back to play with the head, swirling his tongue around it and along the slit while he used a hand to pump the shaft. Rhys squirmed, and gripped the sheets as he desperately tried to thrust his hips up to get deeper into Jack’s mouth.

Jack pulled off him with a pop “Got something we can use baby? Unless you like it raw?” Rhys groaned as he reached over to his bedside tablet to open the top draw, pulling out a bottle of lube, and tossing it in Jack general direction. Jack swiftly caught it, popped the cap, pouring a generous amount on his fingers and went back to worshipping Rhys cock.

He bobbed his head a few times, before kissing his was down the shaft and mouthed at Rhys’s sack. Rhys moaned turned into a yelp when Jack inserted two fingers.  
  
“Ah fuck, Jack. T-That feels so good.” He groaned out and widened his legs further. Jack pumped his fingers in and out of his hole, scissoring it open. Jack moved to look up at Rhys, watching him writhe on the bed. He gasped when Jack added another finger.  
  
“You’re so tight Rhysie, taking in my fingers like that. Such a good boy for me.” Jack praised him, watching at Rhys arched with a moan when he prodded his prostate. He kept it up, making Rhys sob in pleasure. He pulled his fingers out, and sat up on his knees as Rhys whined at the loss of his fingers.  
  
“On your knees baby.” Rhys immediately turned around, pushed his ass into the air, leaning his weight on his elbows and knees. Jack groaned as he lubed his cock up and stared at Rhys’s fluttering hole.  
  
“Fuck Cupcake, you look so good.” Jack said and grabbed a handful of Rhys’s cheeks, spreading them wide, before biting into one cheek, and licking the mark left on it.  
  
“J-Jack please, I-I need you in me. I want to feel you inside.” Rhys cried and pushed his ass back, but got a smack on the other cheek instead. “ _Please, please Jack!_ I can’t wait anymore!”

Jack grabbed his own member, rubbing his head along Rhys’s crack down to his entrance, before pushing in. “You’re so tight and warm around me Rhysie. Fuck!” He swore loudly when Rhys pushed back, taking him all the way to the hilt. Jack clutched onto his hips and paused, trying to calm down enough before he busted his load. He leaned over and growled, “That’s naughty.”  
  
He gripped tight with his hands on Rhys’s hips, and pulled back just leaving the tip in before slamming back in, hitting Rhys’s prostate dead centre. He done it over and over again, watching as Rhys shudder hard and arch his back in pleasure, his muscles contracting around Jack’s cock.

Jack pounded into him, hard and fast, huffing with the movement. He looked down and looked as his cocked appearing and disappearing in that tight hole, moaning loud. He slowed down though and pulled out, roughly flipping Rhys on his back, and slipping his dick back in. He pulled Rhys legs over his shoulders and continued to pound into him. He ran his hands over the legs, then against Rhys’s smooth chest, rubbing up and pinching his nipples.

Rhys grabbed tightly onto Jack’s biceps, moaning through clenched teeth and desperately tried to push back on Jack’s dick, wanting him deeper. His cock dribbling pre-cum over his stomach, head flushed red. Jack leaned over Rhys, bending the other man over and kissed him hard, before resting his forehead on the others shoulder, groaning long and loud. Rhys grabbed onto Jack’s thighs, not knowing where to put his hands.  
  
“A-ah Jack!! I’m going to cum! Please, d-don’t stop.” Rhys managed to say out between pants. Jack grabbed Rhys’s neglected cock, stroking it hard and fast.

“Nngh, f-fuck Rhys baby, yeah, come for me.” Jack groaned hotly against his ear. Rhys screamed, nails digging into the skin of Jacks thighs as he came hard across both Jack’s stomach, which then dripped down to land on his own.  
  
Jack bit hard into Rhys’s shoulder and yelled into it as he came, soaking Rhys’s inside with his cum. He continued to thrust into him, albeit slower as he milked his orgasm dry. He let go of Rhys’s bruising shoulder before slowly kissing the other man. The kiss was sloppy but nice and he pulled out, falling beside him, closing his eyes and catching his breath. He opened them to look at how debauched Rhys was. With a quirk of his lips, he ran a finger through the puddle on Rhys’s stomach, causing his stomach to twitch at the sensation, and brought a cum covered fingertip up to his own lips, tasting the others release. He hummed. It tasted so good.  
  
They laid like that for a few minutes before Jack spoke up.  
  
“Still going to take you out for dinner, but maybe another time.” Jack mumbled as he rolled over and wrapped an arm around the other man before they both fell asleep in bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been almost a decade since I've written any sort of smut. Huzzah!  
> I'm pretty glad with how it came out! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> This story has not been beta'd.


End file.
